THE BABYLON 5 CREW MEETS BILL CLINTON!
by InvaderPip
Summary: OH. MY. GOD! This fic is so random, it's sad. Oh well. Ivanova finds a magical stone that serves as a time machine & Garibaldi gets himself, Ivanova, Delenn, Sheridan, & Vir stuck in the Oval Office in the year 1995...SECOND CHAPPIE UPLOADED! YAY!
1. Garibaldi & His GRAND Intelligence

=DISCLAIMER!!= I do NOT own B5, any of the characters nor do I own the white house/Bill Clinton (thank Jhonen!) This is a completely random and plotless fic that entered my deranged mind at about 3am, so bare with me if it totally sucks and if it's totally OOC. I'm not good at being Sheridan or Delenn...o0 By the way, Marcus just kinda shows up outta no where, cuz he's the best character!! Even if he *is* dead 

~*~*~*~ 

Captain John Sheridan and Ambassador Delenn sat in one of the gardens of Babylon 5, their eyes locked on each other, looking like two people in that magical feeling of looooove. Which, of course, they were. 

"Delenn...Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Sheridan asked, his one arm around Delenn

"Yes, John, you have..." Delenn smiled, and kissed him gently.

Sheridan kissed her back, and was about to kiss her again when Ivanova's voice crackled over the com link. (hehe! I ruin moments!!!) 

"Sheridan? I think there's something you should see in Loading Dock D." (I'm making that place up =P) 

Sheridan pulled himself away from Delenn. 'Alright, I'll be right there.'

Delenn looked at him. 'Can I come?' 

Sheridan shrugged. "Sure."

~*~*~*~ 

Susan Ivanova and Garabaldi stood talking in Loading Dock D, examining a bluish stone. 

"Whadda think it is?" Ivanova asked.

"I have no idea, but I think we should wait until Sheridan shows up." Garibaldi retorted.

"Ok."

(Enter Vir. I dunno why, I dunno how, and frankly my dear, I don't give damn! It's MY fic!)

Vir looked at the stone, suddenly having a strange impulse to pick it up. "What's this?" he poked it.

"VIR! DON'T!" Ivanova snapped.

Vir put it down quickly, and smiled sheepishly.

Just at that moment, Sheridan and Delenn walked in.

"What's the problem?" Sheridan looked around.

"One of the scouts found this. We decided to wait for you to get here before we looked at it further." Ivanova indicated the blue stone.

"Interesting..." Delenn commented.

"What is?" Garibaldi asked.

"It looks like one of the time travel stones my mother used to tell me about..." Delenn said, picking it up.

"What? You mean we can travel back in time?" Vir asked.

"Yes. Exactly." Delenn replied.

"So we could go back to 1995 and see that old president....what was his name...Clinton doing one of his secretaries?" Garibaldi asked, naming the first place that popped into his head. (Note: I don't know why the Clinton scandal popped into my head at this point...o0)

"I sup-" Delen was cut off by a rush of blue smoke that was surrounding them all.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Sheridan yelled, directing his question to no one in particular. 

"I think Delenn's stone worked..." Vir said.

~*~*~*~

(Back in 1995, where a very...ahem...."happy" Bill Clinton sat at his desk, lipstick all over his face.)

"I have to get that woman's pay check increased..." Clinton mused.

Suddenly, out of the ceiling (or so it seemed) fell 5 persons.

"GARIBALDI! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Ivanova was crushed by everyone else.

Bill Clinton looked up. "What the....?" He rubbed his eyes, but the cursing Ivanova and the others remained.

Sheridan quickly helped Delenn to her feet, while Garibaldi looked around the room in awe, Ivanova kept swearing, and Vir blinked stupidly.

"Who ARE all you people?!" Bill Clinton demanded.

~*~*~*~

END CHAPTER! Sooooo...how disturbing was it?? It'll get better, I promise!! Please review!! 


	2. Introductions & Marcus's return

****

WHEEEEEE!! I'M NOT GONNA DO THE LEGAL STUFF AGAIN!! ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW IS THAT I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!! And upon reading over this, I just realized that none of this is in order, since it takes place in 2262-2263 in between seasons, which means there are discrepancies...SO MANY!

~*~*~*~

Ivanova looked at Delenn and Sheridan, and coughed. Sheridan immediately let go of Delenn's waist, and looked at Bill Clinton.

"Ah, yes, let me introduce myself, Mr. President. I am Captain John Sheridan of the ship Babylon 5. This is my Second in Command, Susan Ivanova..." He indicated the very PO-ed, still cursing under her breath, Ivanova. Bill Clinton looked at her with some interest.

"I'll blow your nether regions off if you even TRY and touch me," she growled menacingly. Clinton looked uncomfortable.

"Anyway...." Sheridan continued, shooting a dark look at his second in command. "This is the Minbari Ambassador Delenn," He said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. President," she said politely. 

Bill Clinton laughed. "Please, call me Bill," the President said in his Arkansas drawl.

Delenn merely smiled.

"This is head of security, Michael Garibaldi, and this is the assistant to the Centauri ambassador Londo, Vir Cotto. " Sheridan finished.

Bill looked at Vir. "What's wrong with your head, boy?"

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY HEAD!! THIS HOW WE CENTAURI LOOK!" Vir seethed.

Delenn looked at Clinton. "Please excuse my friend here, but perhaps we did not explain ourselves as clearly as we should. I am from the Minbari Home world, and Londo and Vir are from the Centauri Home world ."

"Y'all aliens?" Bill Clinton raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, they're aliens you TWIT!" Ivanova snapped. "We are from the future. The year 2263."

Bill rubbed his eyes, and cleaned out his ears with his finger. "Riiiight...." He nodded nervously. 

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" A British male voice yelled from the ceiling. Ivanova looked up, and was crushed by the falling Marcus.

"SUSAN!" he gasped and got up quickly, offering a hand to his secret crush.

"MARCUS!" Ivanova gasped, blushing very slightly. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!!" 

Marcus shrugged. "It got boring. And a random Vorlon said that I deserved another chance...so here I am!!" (thank you Courtney for that idea!!)

Garibaldi, grinned at Ivanova. "Yeah, you two'll get a second chance, all right."

Marcus glared. "Now, now Michael. Don't go exposing our secrets to our friend here." He laughed and pointed at Bill Clinton.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Bill Clinton demanded.

"This is Marcus. Cole." 

"I'm Marcus Cole." Ivanova and Marcus said together. They looked at each other, Marcus smirking slightly.

"Ah, we're so close that we can finish each other's sentences!" Marcus put his arm around Ivanova.

Ivanova glared, and pushed his arm off her, only after Garabaldi started to snigger.

Bill Clinton eyed Marcus with a dark jealous look, and muttered to himself.

YAY!! IT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER!! I'M SORRY IT'S SHORT!! BUT WHEN THEY GET LONG, I START TO RAMBLE!! MUAHAH!! Next chappie: MARCUS & BILL CLINTON GET IN A CATFIGHT OVER IVANOVA!! =is having SO much fun at J. Michael Straczynski's expense= READ & REVIEW! PLEASE!


End file.
